Breakfast Plate
by Yazzy
Summary: Oneshot, yaoi, TyKa. Tyson kisses Kai and then runs away. Kai, of course, wants an explanation, but will Tyson be able to give him one?


Well, here's another one-shot from me. I know I promised the health spa fic would be up next, but I'm still not quite happy with the first bit. Also, I haven't done a TyKa in a while... It's quite short, and if I'm honest it's not exactly the -best- thing I've ever written, but hey. Have some TyKa goodness, everyone.

* * *

"...Kai?" Kai looked up at Tyson, eyebrows raised.

"What?" Tyson fidgeted and Kai sighed. Tyson obviously wanted something. He put down his book and sat up properly, leaning over the back of the sofa. "What do you want? And if it's stupid, don't bother." Tyson swallowed, looking slightly nervous, then leaned forward, pressing his lips lightly against Kai's before turning tail and running.

Kai sat there for a second, absolutely gobsmacked, then stood up, just in time to hear the door slamming. He went over and looked out of the window and saw Tyson sprinting out of the gate. Even from that distance, he could see that Tyson's cheeks were flushed red. Had that kiss...been a dare? Or had it been out of choice? Either way, he would find out.

He touched his lips softly before leaving the house as well. He knew all of Tyson's favourite haunts, it was just a matter of having the patience to check them all...

* * *

A few hours after that, Tyson slunk back into the house. It had taken him all that time to gather up enough courage to go back and face Kai. He was blushing just thinking about what he'd done... And he still couldn't remember why he had done it anyway. Kai had never shown the slightest sign of liking him, quite the opposite- Kai hated him, he knew that, so why-?

He sighed, running a hand through his messy hair. It had been out of desperation probably- desperation for Kai to return the feelings that blazed so strongly inside Tyson's own heart. He would never be able to explain why, but he loved Kai, loved him more than he'd ever thought he could ever love anyone. It had taken him a long time to get over the fact that he was obviously gay, and ages again to gather enough courage to tell Kai.

Only he hadn't told him. He'd kissed him and then run away, scared of being rejected. But, as he'd walked around town in a haze of embarrassment and horror, he'd realised that he couldn't avoid rejection forever. He knew he had to face Kai, but he didn't want to. He could hear the words already: "Tyson, I hate you. How could you ever think I'd love you?"

However, after checking the house, Tyson realised that Kai wasn't there; only Rei was in, sprawled on the sofa asleep and snoring. Horror crashed over Tyson in a heavy wave, making him almost fall over where he stood. Maybe...Kai had gone to find him? To tell him...how much he hated him? Biting his lip, he left the house again, determined to find Kai and apologise.

* * *

Kai sighed, flopping down on the grass. He'd looked all over town for Tyson with no success, and now he figured it was time to give up. It had obviously been a dare. Tyson would never show him that kind of affection- no matter how childish and innocent he was, he knew what a kiss meant, Kai was sure. He could feel a knot of disappointment settling in his stomach. When he actually thought about it...he didn't mind all that much that Tyson had kissed him. He...liked it. Sort of.

A low purr reached his ears and he looked down to see his cat sitting beside him, head cocked to one side enquiringly. Kai sat up properly and pulled her onto his lap, stroking her gently. He had heard that some people talked to their pets about their problems, but he, being a practical kind of person, failed to see any point in doing so. Instead, he lost himself in the steady, regular brushing of his hand through the soft fur, trying to forget that Tyson had played with his feelings without even knowing about them...much as Kai hated to admit it, Tyson seemed to have a great knack for being able to mess with peoples' feelings.

He was so lost in his thoughts that it took him a while to notice that his cat was fidgeting and climbing up his chest to peer over his shoulder. Could it be... "Tyson?"

"Eheh...um...hi..." Kai turned his head and saw that the blue-haired boy was standing only a few metres behind him. How had he not noticed? He glanced up and down Tyson and saw that his feet were dug deep into the grass. He'd obviously been standing there for a while. "I'm not going to kill you or anything. Sit down."

Tyson sidled over and sat down beside him. Kai didn't say anything, just continued to stroke his cat while he tried to formulate exactly what he wanted to say. Tyson was fiddling with a strand of his hair, looking as if he was about to be beheaded. Kai reached up a hand and closed it around Tyson's, dislodging the cat. The younger boy jumped and looked over at him, losing himself in Kai's eyes.

Kai was surprised how good it was to feel Tyson's hand beneath his own, but...the look Tyson was giving him clearly proclaimed 'get off me'. Slowly, he let go. "Why..." Kai felt the words stick in his throat and swallowed. "Why did you...kiss me?" Tyson's face flooded red.

"I'm sorry! I...I just wasn't thinking! I won't do it again!"

"I didn't ask for an apology, I asked you why you kissed me. If it was for a dare..."

"No!" Tyson cried. When he realised how loud he'd shouted, he blushed even harder. "It was because...I...kind of like you." Kai looked down, running over the words in his head. Tyson mistook the silence for disapproval and reached out, hand gripping Kai's arm. "I-I'm sorry! I promise I won't say anything else about it! I-I know you hate me, but it's okay! I-"

"Hate you? Why would I hate you?" More puzzles, more than Kai could figure out by himself.

"I...well...I...I didn't mean you were horrible to me or anything I just know you don't like me all that much and-" Tyson stopped short as a cool hand laid itself over his mouth.

"You talk too much. And...I don't hate you." Kai looked deep into Tyson's eyes, and saw how scared he was. "I...didn't mind you kissing me." Tyson blinked, then moved back, away from Kai's hand.

"Do you...mean that?" Kai nodded, and Tyson laughed.

"Really?"

"I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it." Tyson shifted a bit closer.

"Can I...kiss you again? Please?" Kai pretended to think hard about it when really his hands were itching to grab Tyson and pull him as close as he could get him. Tyson watched him, breathless with hope, and Kai nodded. Tyson knelt up, stretching over, when-

"Mmph!" Kai had grabbed him around the waist and pulled him onto his lap, crushing his lips to Tyson's so hard it almost hurt. Tyson of course, had no objections. He kissed back passionately, curling his fingers in Kai's hair and moaning softly, giving a slight whimper as Kai pulled away from him, panting.

"We should...go back." Tyson nodded and scrambled to his feet, followed closely by Kai. After a moment of consideration, Tyson offered his hand, praying that Kai wouldn't just turn round and tell him he was an idiot and that he'd been joking. He was heartily reassured, then, when Kai reached out and twined their fingers together, smiling slightly. They started to walk, but Tyson, being Tyson, couldn't stay silent for long.

"You know, Kai...sometimes I think about sleeping with you..." Kai blushed profusely.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh! I don't mean...like that! I meant sleeping -next- to you." Kai mused on that thought quietly for a second.

"I suppose..." He conceded. "That would be nice." Then he seemed to realise what he was saying and spoke again, hastily. "I mean...if I'm there I can make sure you go to sleep and then you won't be yawning all through training!" He blushed and looked down. "But...it would be nice..."

They walked another few steps, then Kai shook Tyson's hand away. Tyson felt his heart drop into his boots, only to rise again when Kai laid an arm around his shoulders. "Did you really think I hated you?" Tyson shrugged.

"Well...sort of."

"I'm sorry."

"No, don't be-"

"Tyson, you should be treasuring those words and wishing you had a tape recorder. I -hate- apologising...but...I don't hate you. Like, yes, love...maybe. But never hate." Tyson looked over, tears gathering in his eyes, then flung his arms around Kai, sending them both to the floor, crashing into a bush on the way. Kai looked up at Tyson and raised an eyebrow.

"When you said you wanted to sleep with me, I thought you meant in a bed, not a bush..." Tyson laughed and struggled up, but Kai stayed where he was for a few seconds, admiring the young man standing before him.

"Um...why are you looking at me like that?"

"Like what?" Asked Kai, standing up and brushing off his clothes. Tyson frowned.

"You look like you're about to eat me or something..."

"Do you always think about food?"

"Food...you...food on you..." Kai laughed and Tyson grinned, liking the sound of it.

"For once, Tyson..." Kai's voice dropped to a low whisper. "I think you might be on to a good idea..."

"W-W-What?"

By now they were back at Tyson's house, outside the front door, and Kai smiled. "Food. I said it was a good idea."

"Oh...oh, right."

"However, if you really want to use me as a plate...I don't think I'd object all that much..."

Tyson blinked. "You mean...you...m-me..."

"You, me, and bed. I'm tired, I spent all day looking for you..."

"But-"

"If you get up early enough, then I suppose I'll be your breakfast plate. If that's what you really want. Don't think you'll always get what you want, though! Training's still at half seven, and you still have to do the laps you didn't finish yesterday!" Tyson smiled softly as they walked up the stairs together. Still the same old Kai...

They walked into Kai's room, and Kai slipped off his shirt. Tyson gave a small squeak and the Russian turned. "Oh. I'm sorry, I always sleep shirtless...I'll put it back on if you-"

"No! Um...I mean...no, it's alright!" Kai dropped his shirt and came over, kissing Tyson while tugging off the blue haired boy's jacket and dropping it to the floor before breaking away and taking off Tyson's t-shirt as well. Another kiss, another parting, and Kai yawned, pulling Tyson to the bed with him and laying down, winding his arms around the younger boy tightly. "Goodnight, Tyson."

"'Night Kai." Kai reached over and turned out the light before putting his hand back on Tyson's waist.

Fin.

* * *

Well, there you have it. Shirtless Kai. Shirtless Tyson. A very happy ending! R&R please!

PS, to Helen, if you're reading this- there is a little bit of sauna action in the health spa fic, but it's near the end.

PPS: To anyone who cares, the health spa fic will commence either tomorrow or the day after, depending on whether or not I go insane after two hours of answering questions about Lord of the Flies…


End file.
